spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Palace of the Kings
Palace of the Kings is the palace of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in . Found in Windhelm, this palace serves as the headquarters for both the Jarl of Eastmarch and the Stormcloak Rebellion. The court-wizard, Wuunferth the Unliving, teaches adept-level Destruction spells there. Inside the palace also lies the Windhelm's prison for those who have committed crime on the Eastmarch hold. History Historically, this is the oldest building in Windhelm and quite possibly all of Skyrim. It served as the castle of Ysgramor and his dynasty until its rule ended. Architectural design The Palace is split into four sections that are attached to the main hall, where the Jarls' throne and the banquet table reside. To the left sits the war room, where Galmar Stone-Fist and the other Stormcloaks execute their battle plans. From this room, the Jarl's Quarters and several other bedrooms can be accessed. Off to the right of this room is the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen sits the dungeon (which is called Windhelm Barracks). Across from the dungeon is the sleeping quarters for the other inhabitants of the Palace, including the chambers of Wuunferth the Unliving, where an arcane enchanter can be found. It bears heavily Gothic features, as is typical for many ancient Nord buildings. Plaques Outside the palace are three commemorative plaques that each bear the name of a High King. Characters Original *Ulfric Stormcloak *Wuunferth the Unliving *Galmar Stone-Fist *Jorleif *Sifnar Ironkettle Imperial victory *Brunwulf Free-Winter – After completing the "Battle for Windhelm" *Jarl Skald the Elder – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Dunstad" *Jod – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Dunstad" *Bulfrek – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Dunstad" *Jarl Laila Law-Giver – exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Greenwall" *Anuriel – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Greenwall" *Unmid Snow-Shod – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Greenwall" *Harrald – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Greenwall" *Saerlund – Exiled here after completing "The Battle for Fort Greenwall" Quests Joining the Stormcloaks There are several ways to join the Stormcloaks. The quest to join them can be obtained by following Ralof during Unbound. Upon entering with Ralof, the quest is automatically received after leaving the keep. The quest can be also be activated either by going to Windhelm and talking to Ulfric Stormcloak or by talking to traveling farmers or Stormcloak soldiers. Another way to join is to betray the Imperials by bringing the Jagged Crown to Ulfric Stormcloak instead of General Tullius. Civil War This castle is the headquarters of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloaks. After the end of the Civil War questline, if the Dragonborn supported the Imperial Legion, the rebel Jarls that were removed from power are now located within the Palace. Blood on the Ice The Dragonborn accesses the Palace in search of Ulfric's steward, Jorleif, who offers clues on the whereabouts of the Butcher. After the Strange Amulet is obtained and Wuunferth the Unliving is accused, he is imprisoned in the dungeons of the Palace. Notable items *''The Knights of the Nine'' (Heavy Armor) – upstairs, first room to the left, on a bookcase. *Unusual Gem – upstairs, on a table in the court wizard's laboratory at the end of the long hall. Gallery The Throne Room.jpg|Palace of the Kings Throne Room Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room (from throne) Throne Room with Jarl.jpg|Throne Room Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Wuunferth the Unliving Room.jpg|Room of Wuunferth the Unliving PotK Side.jpg|Palace of the Kings palaceT2.jpg Palace of the Kings Aurora.png|An aurora over the palace Windhelm Castle.jpg|Palace of the Kings concept art WindhelmPrison.png|Windhelm Prison Windhelmbarracks.png|Windhelm Barracks Trivia *The Windhelm Barracks are referred to as the "WindhelmBloodworks" in the Creation Kit. Bugs *If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and gets a peace treaty, the Jarl of Riften and her steward will treat the Dragonborn as if they took Riften for the Imperials. The same is true if the opposite happens and the Dragonborn joins them and exchanges the Reach for the Rift. *If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, after recapturing Windhelm, most of the rebellious Jarls and some of their allies are moved to this castle. However, they sometimes behave as if they were still in their city. *Shooting arrows at the front doors of the palace will make them pass through the door, instead of sticking, like most doors. *Everytime upon entering, Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist have the same conversation about Whiterun, the war and their motives, unless the Dragonborn has completed the Battle for Whiterun. * After completing the Stormcloak questline, the map of Skyrim in the battleroom may return to its state before the questline was started. * After completing the Stormcloak questline, the map of Skyrim in the battleroom will show Dragon Bridge as being under Imperial control. Appearances * de:Palast der Könige es:Palacio de los Reyes fr:Palais des rois pl:Pałac Królów ru:Королевский дворец (Skyrim)